tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2)/@comment-68.230.169.17-20180314011905
Episodes American Horror Story/Episodes American Horror Story/Season 1 episodes 2011/Episodes Ben Harmon/Appearances Vivien Harmon/Appearances Tate Langdon/Appearances Violet Harmon/Appearances Larry Harvey/Appearances Constance Langdon/Appearances Moira O'Hara/Appearances Adelaide Langdon/Appearances Hayden McClaine/Appearances Chad Warwick/Appearances Nora Montgomery/Appearances California/Appearances Los Angeles/Appearances Flashbacks/Appearances Halloween/Appearances Keywords needed Synopsis needed Verified Mediamass Monster High Toonpedia Add category Community Explore in: Episodes, American Horror Story/Episodes, American Horror Story/Season 1 episodes, and 22 more American Horror Story: Halloween (Part 2) Edit Comments Share "Halloween (Part 2)" Series American Horror Story Season 1, Episode 5 American Horror Story 1x05 001 Airdate November 2nd, 2011 Writer Tim Minear Director David Semel Producer Alexis Martin Woodall; Chip Vucelich; Tim Minear; Jessica Sharzer; Bradley Buecker; James Wong; Jennifer Salt; Dante Di Loreto; Brad Falchuk; Ryan Murphy Starring Dylan McDermott; Connie Britton; Evan Peters; Taissa Farmiga; Denis O'Hare; Jessica Lange Navigation Previous "Halloween (Part 1)" Next "Piggy, Piggy" "Halloween (Part 2)" is the fifth episode of season one of the anthology series American Horror Story. The episode was directed by David Semel and written by Tim Minear. The episode first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 2nd, 2011. Contentsshow Synopsis Edit Cast Edit Principal Cast Edit Actor Role Dylan McDermott Ben Harmon Connie Britton Vivien Harmon Evan Peters Tate Langdon Taissa Farmiga Violet Harmon Denis O'Hare Larry Harvey Jessica Lange Constance Langdon Special Guest Stars Edit Actor Role Kate Mara Hayden McClaine Zachary Quinto Chad Warwick Guest Stars Edit Actor Role Frances Conroy Moira O'Hara Jamie Brewer Adelaide Langdon Lily Rabe Nora Montgomery Teddy Sears Patrick Brando Eaton Kyle Greenwell Ashley Rickards Chloe Stapleton Alessandra Torresani Steph Bogg Jordan David Kevin Gedman Rosa Salazar Maria Morris Chestnut Luke Co-Stars Edit Actor Role Celia Finkelstein Gladys Alexander Nimetz Amir Stanley Bodhi Schulz Troy Kai Schulz Bryan Subcategories This category has the following 200 subcategories, out of 238 total. ◾× American Horror Story/Directors‎ (12 P) ◾+ American Horror Story/Main cast‎ (18 C, 13 P) ◾× American Horror Story/Writers‎ (6 P) A ◾× Aimee Deshayes‎ (empty) ◾× Alex P. Creasia‎ (4 P) ◾× Alexander Dreymon‎ (2 P, 1 F) ◾+ Alexandra Breckenridge‎ (3 C, 29 P) ◾+ Alexis Martin Woodall‎ (1 C, 4 P) ◾+ Alfonso Gomez-Rejon‎ (1 C, 3 P) ◾× Ameer Baraka‎ (2 P, 3 F) ◾+ Amir Talai‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾× Andrew Glover‎ (3 P) ◾× Andrew Leeds‎ (empty) ◾+ Andy Umberger‎ (1 C, 4 P) ◾× Anthony Lattanzio‎ (3 P) ◾× Arabella Field‎ (1 P) ◾× Armal J. Perkins‎ (1 P) ◾× Ash Taylor‎ (1 P) ◾× Ashley Contino‎ (3 P) ◾× Ashlynn Ross‎ (2 P, 1 F) ◾+ Azura Skye‎ (1 C, 2 P, 3 F) B ◾× Ben Wisdom‎ (1 P) ◾+ Ben Woolf‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾× Beth A. Rubino‎ (3 P) ◾+ Bianca Lawson‎ (2 C, 3 P) ◾× Bianca Lawson/Actor‎ (2 P) ◾× Bill Martin Williams‎ (empty) ◾+ Billy Snow‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾+ Bodhi Schulz‎ (2 C, 1 P, 1 F) ◾+ Brad Falchuk‎ (3 C, 9 P) ◾+ Bradley Buecker‎ (2 C, 7 P) ◾+ Brandon Bracey‎ (1 C, 2 P) ◾× Brian Oerly‎ (2 P, 3 F) ◾× Bruce Sanders, Jr.‎ (1 P) C ◾+ Candi Brooks‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾+ Carlos Antonio‎ (1 C, 2 P) ◾+ Carol Banker‎ (1 C, 4 P) ◾+ Carol Kritzer‎ (1 C, 4 P) ◾+ Carol Sutton‎ (1 C, 2 P) ◾× Celia Finkelstein‎ (empty) ◾× Celia Weston‎ (empty) ◾× Cesar Davila-Irizarry‎ (3 P) ◾× Charles M. Lagola‎ (3 P) ◾+ Charles Melton‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾× Charley Vance‎ (1 P) ◾× Charlie Clouser‎ (3 P) ◾× Cheeky Blakk‎ (1 P) ◾× Chelsea Bruland‎ (empty) ◾+ Chip Vucelich‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾+ Chloe DiTusa‎ (1 C) ◾× Choppy Guillotte‎ (1 P) ◾× Christien Tinsley‎ (3 P) ◾+ Christine Estabrook‎ (1 C, 5 P, 4 F) ◾× Christopher Baffa‎ (3 P) ◾× Christopher Duskin‎ (3 P) ◾× Christopher Neiman‎ (empty) ◾+ Connie Britton‎ (1 C, 5 P, 9 F) ◾× Craig Fikse‎ (3 P) ◾+ Crystal Liu‎ (2 C, 4 P) D ◾+ Dalton E. Gray‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾× Dane Rhodes‎ (empty) ◾× Danny Cosmo‎ (1 P) ◾× Danny Huston‎ (1 P, 5 F) ◾+ Dante Di Loreto‎ (1 C, 3 P) ◾+ David A. Kimball‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾× David Dahlgren‎ (1 P) ◾× David Klotz‎ (3 P) D cont. ◾+ David Semel‎ (2 C, 4 P) ◾× Debbie Pollack‎ (empty) ◾+ Denis O'Hare‎ (3 C, 15 P, 13 F) ◾× Doc Crotzer‎ (3 P) ◾× Dodie Brown‎ (empty) ◾+ Doris Kearns Goodwin‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾× Doug Andham‎ (3 P) ◾+ Douglas Petrie‎ (2 C, 5 P) ◾+ Drew Powell‎ (2 C, 8 P, 2 F) ◾+ Dylan McDermott‎ (1 C, 4 P, 3 F) E ◾× Edward Gelhaus‎ (empty) ◾× Ellen Brill‎ (3 P) ◾× Emily Marie Palmer‎ (1 P) ◾+ Emma Roberts‎ (3 C, 6 P, 14 F) ◾+ Eric Dawson‎ (1 C, 4 P) ◾× Eric Kovtun‎ (3 P) ◾× Eric Souliere‎ (3 P) ◾+ Eryn Krueger Mekash‎ (1 C, 6 P) ◾+ Evan Peters‎ (2 C, 13 P, 19 F) F ◾+ Frances Conroy‎ (1 C, 9 P, 5 F) G ◾× Gabe Begneaud‎ (1 P) ◾× Gabourey Sidibe‎ (4 P, 6 F) ◾× Gary Megregian‎ (3 P) ◾× George Bell‎ (empty) ◾+ Grace Gummer‎ (2 C, 1 P, 1 F) ◾+ Grey Damon‎ (2 C, 8 P, 2 F) H ◾+ Hahn Cho‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾× Haley Drago‎ (1 P) ◾+ Heaven Needham‎ (1 C, 2 P) ◾× Henry Frost‎ (1 P) ◾+ Howard Deutch‎ (1 C, 1 P, 1 F) I ◾× Ian Anthony Dale‎ (1 P) J ◾× Jacqueline Buda‎ (empty) ◾× James Cromwell‎ (3 P) ◾+ James E. Williams‎ (1 C, 3 P) ◾× James S. Levine‎ (3 P) ◾+ James Wong‎ (4 C, 11 P) ◾+ Jamie Brewer‎ (1 C, 6 P, 2 F) ◾+ Jamie Harris‎ (1 C, 1 P, 2 F) ◾× Jaren Mitchell‎ (1 P) ◾× Jennifer Eve‎ (3 P) ◾+ Jennifer Lynn Warren‎ (3 C, 14 P, 4 F) ◾+ Jennifer Salt‎ (1 C, 3 P) ◾× Jenny Ballard‎ (1 P) ◾× Jeremy Podeswa‎ (3 P) ◾× Jerry Day‎ (3 P) ◾× Jerry Leggio‎ (empty) ◾× Jesse Yarborough‎ (empty) ◾+ Jessica Lange‎ (1 C, 7 P, 18 F) ◾+ Jessica Lu‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾× Jessica Meyer‎ (6 P) ◾+ Jessica Sharzer‎ (2 C, 4 P) ◾× Jill Maxcy‎ (3 P) ◾× Jillian Batherson‎ (2 P) ◾+ Jim Gleason‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾× Joe Earle‎ (3 P) ◾× Joe Incaprera‎ (1 P) ◾+ John Carroll Lynch‎ (1 C, 5 P, 12 F) ◾× John Henry‎ (1 P) ◾× John Scott‎ (2 P) ◾× Joseph Fiennes‎ (1 P, 2 F) ◾× Josette Barchilon‎ (1 P) ◾+ Josh Braaten‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾× Jyoti Amge‎ (empty) K ◾+ Kai Schulz‎ (1 C, 1 P, 1 F) ◾+ Karen Romero‎ (1 C, 10 P) ◾× Kate Paige‎ (2 P) K cont. ◾+ Katelyn Reed‎ (1 C, 4 P, 1 F) ◾+ Kathy Bates‎ (2 C, 8 P, 10 F) ◾× Kathy Deitch‎ (empty) ◾× Kaylee Bryant‎ (2 F) ◾× Kurt Krause‎ (2 P, 1 F) ◾× Kyla Duhe‎ (empty) ◾× Kyle Davis‎ (empty) ◾× Kyle Secor‎ (1 P) L ◾+ Lady Gaga‎ (2 C, 4 P, 9 F) ◾× LaJessie Smith‎ (1 P) ◾× Lance Reddick‎ (6 P) ◾+ Lara Grice‎ (1 C, 3 P) ◾× Laura Flannery‎ (empty) ◾× Lauren Gobuzzi‎ (empty) ◾× Lauren Gros‎ (empty) ◾× Lauren Prejeant‎ (empty) ◾× Leo Bauer‎ (3 P) ◾+ Leslie Jordan‎ (2 C, 2 P, 2 F) ◾+ Lily Rabe‎ (1 C, 7 P, 9 F) ◾× Lisa Raziano‎ (empty) ◾× Lizzie Brochere‎ (2 F) ◾+ Lola Blanc‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾+ Lou Eyrich‎ (1 C, 6 P) ◾× Lucius Falick‎ (1 P) ◾× Lucky Johnson‎ (1 P) ◾× Lucy Faust‎ (1 P) ◾× Lyal Holmberg‎ (empty) ◾× Lyle Brocato‎ (1 P) M ◾× Mageina Tovah‎ (empty) ◾+ Major Dodson‎ (1 C, 12 P, 4 F) ◾+ Mare Winningham‎ (2 C, 5 P, 3 F) ◾× Margaret Lawhon‎ (2 P) ◾× Matt Fraser‎ (empty) ◾× Matt Ross‎ (3 P, 1 F) ◾× Matthew Hodgson‎ (3 P) ◾× Maureen Brennan‎ (1 P) ◾× Meg Chambers Steedle‎ (1 P) ◾+ Megan Truong‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾+ Melanie Cruz‎ (1 C, 1 P) ◾+ Melissa Barker‎ (2 C, 2 P) ◾+ Michael Cedar‎ (1 C, 21 P) ◾+ Michael Chiklis‎ (2 C, 9 P, 7 F) ◾+ Michael Graziadei‎ (2 C, 5 P, 3 F) ◾× Michael Krikorian‎ (1 P) ◾× Michael Lehmann‎ (2 P) ◾× Michael Murray‎ (empty) ◾+ Michael Uppendahl‎ (1 C, 4 P) ◾× Miguel Arteta‎ (2 P) ◾× Milton Crosby‎ (1 P) ◾+ Miya Cech‎ (1 C, 2 P) ◾× Molly Conarro‎ (empty) ◾× Monte Haught‎ (3 P) ◾× Morgan Roberts‎ (1 P) N ◾× Nathan Moore‎ (3 P) ◾+ Nick George‎ (1 C, 1 P) P ◾× P.J. Bloom‎ (3 P) ◾× Patrick McKee‎ (2 P) ◾+ Patti LuPone‎ (1 C, 2 P, 1 F) ◾× Philip Fornah‎ (empty) ◾× Phillip W. Palmer‎ (3 P) R ◾× Rachel Acuna‎ (empty) ◾× Raeden Greer‎ (2 P, 2 F) ◾× Raion Hill‎ (1 P) ◾× Ramona Tyler‎ (1 P) ◾× Raykim Goslar‎ (1 P) ◾+ Riley Schmidt‎ (1 C, 1 P) 1 2 Pages in category "American Horror Story/Crew members" The following 200 pages are in this category, out of 228 total. A ◾Abbie Cobb ◾Abby Donnelly ◾Adam Levine ◾Adina Porter ◾Aimee Deshayes ◾Alessandra Torresani ◾Alexander Nimetz ◾Alexandra Breckenridge ◾Alexis Martin Woodall ◾Alfonso Gomez-Rejon ◾Amir Arison ◾Andrew Rothenberg ◾Andy Umberger ◾Anthony Ruivivar ◾April Grace ◾Aric Cushing ◾Asher Gian Starita ◾Ashley Rickards ◾Ava Kolker ◾Azura Skye B ◾Barbara Tarbuck ◾Bella Dayne ◾Ben Woolf ◾Bianca Lawson ◾Blake Sheldon ◾Bodhi Schulz ◾Brad Falchuk ◾Bradley Buecker ◾Brando Eaton ◾Brennan Mejia ◾Britne Oldford C ◾Caitlin Dahl ◾Carmen Blanchard ◾Casey Wyman ◾Cathy Fielding ◾Celia Finkelstein ◾Charles S. Dutton ◾Chelsey Valentine ◾Chip Vucelich ◾Chloë Sevigny ◾Christian Serratos ◾Christine Estabrook ◾Christopher Thomas ◾Clea DuVall ◾Connie Britton ◾Courtney Schleinkofer ◾Craig Zisk D ◾Danielle Kennedy ◾Dante Di Loreto ◾David Anthony Higgins ◾David Chisum ◾David Hutchison ◾David Semel ◾David Sipe ◾David Ury ◾Debbie Pollack ◾Debra Christofferson ◾Deirdre Lovejoy ◾Denis O'Hare ◾Dennis Hill ◾Derek Richardson ◾Devon Graye ◾Don Stark ◾Drew Powell ◾Dylan McDermott E ◾Elena Schuber ◾Elizabeth Bond E cont. ◾Emily Johnson ◾Eric Close ◾Eric Stonestreet ◾Erin Allin O'Reilly ◾Evan Peters ◾Eve Gordon ◾Ezra Buzzington F ◾Fifi Millers ◾Frances Conroy ◾Franka Potente ◾Fredric Lehne G ◾Geoffrey Rivas ◾Gina Scoles ◾Gloria Laino ◾Gregory Sporleder H ◾Heather Olt ◾Henry G. Sanders ◾Henry Watkins I ◾Ian McShane J ◾Jack Conley ◾Jacqueline Buda ◾Jake Olson ◾Jake Ryan Scott ◾James Cromwell ◾James Gaudioso ◾James J. Collins ◾James Wong ◾Jamie Brewer ◾Jamie Harris ◾Jenna Dewan-Tatum ◾Jennifer Holland ◾Jennifer Holloway ◾Jennifer Jostyn ◾Jennifer Lynn Warren ◾Jennifer Salt ◾Jenny Wade ◾Jeremy Podeswa ◾Jessica Lange ◾Jessica Sharzer ◾Joe Egender ◾Joe Howard ◾Joel McKinnon Miller ◾John Ainsworth ◾John Aylward ◾John Carroll Lynch ◾John Cromwell ◾John Dixon ◾John Lee Ames ◾John Scott ◾Jon Paul Burkhart ◾Jordan David ◾Joseph Fiennes ◾Joshua Allen ◾Joshua Malina ◾Julia Silverman K ◾Kai Schultz ◾Kai Schulz ◾Karen Constantine ◾Kate Mara ◾Katelyn Reed ◾Katelynn Rodriguez ◾Katherine Herzer ◾Kathleen Rose Perkins ◾Kaya Stark ◾Kelly Schumann ◾Kira Durbin ◾Kristin Slaysman K cont. ◾Kyle Burbank ◾Kyle Davis ◾Kyle Secor L ◾Lily Knight ◾Linda Porter ◾Lisa Vidal ◾Lizzie Brocheré ◾Lola Phillips ◾Lorinne Vozoff ◾Lyndsay Kimball ◾Lynn Ann Leveridge M ◾Mageina Tovah ◾Malaya Rivera Drew ◾Marc Alden Gray ◾Maria Olsen ◾Marilyn O'Connor ◾Mark Casimir Dyniewicz ◾Mark Consuelos ◾Mark Douglas ◾Mark Engelhardt ◾Mark Espinoza ◾Mark Margolis ◾Matt Ross ◾Matthew John Armstrong ◾Max Adler ◾Melanie Cruz ◾Mena Suvari ◾Meredith Scott Lynn ◾Michael Chiklis ◾Michael Graziadei ◾Michael Lehmann ◾Michael Rymer ◾Michael Uppendahl ◾Mickey Faerch ◾Miguel Arteta ◾Mike Peebler ◾Missy Doty N ◾Naomi Grossman ◾Nathan Murray ◾Nick Schroeder ◾Nikki Hahn ◾Noah Murray ◾Nolan Gross P ◾Parker Croft ◾Parker York Smith ◾Patrick McKee ◾Peter Allen Vogt ◾Preston James Hillier R ◾Rebecca Wisocky ◾Richard Short ◾Riley Schmidt ◾Robin Bartlett ◾Robin Weigert ◾Rosa Salazar ◾Roz Witt ◾Ryan Murphy S ◾Saginaw Grant ◾Sam Gros ◾Sam Kinsey ◾Sancho Martin ◾Sarah Paulson ◾Scott Lawrence ◾Sean Patrick Thomas ◾Seelan Gunaseelan ◾Shani Pride ◾Shauna Bloom 1 2 mediamass